At least not todayx
by smiley-twilight
Summary: Miley used to love Nick. Nick loved her back, but that didn't last... Now, Nelena rumors are stronger than ever... will there ever be another Niley?
1. I'm Sorry

"At least not today,

"_At least not today,_

_Not today,_

_Not today_

_Oh!"_

Miley picked up her phone and saw the caller id. Mandy.

"Hey, Shmanders!" she said

"Hey! What are you up to?" Mandy replied.

"Not much. I was editing our latest video."

"The one in London?"

"Yeah! You know, I really loved being there!"

"Yeah – me too. You should do a tour of the UK!"

"That would be so much fun!" Miley gasped. That was a brilliant idea! She could ask her manager a.k.a. her mum! She hated flying, but Miley could convince her!

"Miley!" Tish was calling her from downstairs.

"Coming," Miley replied and put the phone to her ear again. "Listen, Mandy, I gotta go. Are you still coming over for the night?"

"Of course!" Mandy said. "See you then!"  
"Later!"

Miley ran down the stairs to her mum and dad in the kitchen. They were looking at the laptop and mumbling about something.

"Yeah," Miley said.

"I've just had an email from the Make A Wish charity. They want you to take part in a concert they're doing to raise money," her mom smiled.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Miley replied.

"Great! We'll email them back now!" her dad said. "It's gonna be a great show! They'll make so much money – you, Demi, Selena, Ashley, Vanessa, the Jonas Brothers, Hilary Duff!"

"Woah!" Miley stopped him. She jumped onto the kitchen counter and looked onto her Dad's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Now, honey," her Mum replied. Miley turned to face her. "This is the reason that we wanted to make sure you were okay with doing the concert. I know you still miss Nick."

"What?" Miley wondered what she was talking about. Oh. The fact that the Jonas Brothers were going to be performing. But that wasn't what worried her…

"Mom!" Miley exclaimed. "That doesn't matter! HILARY DUFF WILL BE THERE! AHHHHH!!" she shrieked, as her parents turned to each other and laughed. Their daughter absolutely admired Hilary Duff.

"Mom! I have to do this concert! Oh my God! Hilary Duff! I'm going to go shopping with Mandy tomorrow. I've got to have the perfect outfit!" She began texting on her phone and her mother cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, you can come to," she gulped as her parent laughed.

"Miley! You said that we can go to get some smoothies on out bikes!" her little sister, Noah, came into the kitchen with her helmet on. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Miley sighed as she went and got ready. Noah loved riding bikes. She was even cycling with Justin Gaston last week, which made the rumours that they were dating even stronger. She sighed as she remembered the heading:

"_Miley's New Man Goes Cycling With Her Little Sister!"_

Honestly, the paparazzi had nothing better to do that write stuff about her. They needed to get a life! Justin was 20 – she wasn't even 16 yet!

"Noah!" she yelled. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Noah smiled as she came running up to her sister. They grabbed some money and said bye to their parents as they got onto their bikes and left through their electronic gates.

Miley was telling Noah about how she was going to sing in a concert with all of the amazing celebrities and that Mandy was coming over that night.

"Noah!" a voice shouted from behind them. "Noah – wait up!"

Miley and Noah pulled on their brakes on the sidewalk. They turned around and saw Frankie Jonas riding his bike towards them really fast. He was the youngest Jonas and great friends with Noah. Miley smiled as he came over and had his special handshake with Noah. He then came over to her.

"Hey Miley," he grinned.

"Hey, Mister!" she smiled back and ruffled his hair. He was so adorable! Even after her and Nick had broken up, whenever she saw Frankie they would act exactly the same. She still remembered the day that Frankie had found out they were dating…

"_Oh my Gosh! Guys, guess what!" Frankie ran into Nick's bedroom. Miley and Mandy were sprawled over the floor, whilst Nick and Joe were sitting on the bed. _

"_What's up?" Mandy smiled, sitting up and leaning against the wall._

"_Me and Noah were playing tag outside and some dude came up to us –"_

"_Wait! Were you alone!" Miley and Nick both exclaimed at once. They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. They were made for each other._

"_No! Brandi was there. But she was talking to someone on the phone. Anyways, this dude came up to us and goes to me "Do you like Miley?" And I was like, "Yeah," and he was like "Why?" and I was like, "cause she's cool," and he was like –"_

"_Aaaaww!" Miley smiled. "You're so sweet, Frankie. Come over here and give me a big hug!" She held out her arms, but Joe interrupted._

"_Frankie! What's your point?"_

"_Everybody thinks that them two are dating!" he laughed. His two hands were pointed towards Miley and Nick and they were both blushing a very bright red._

"_Ummm… little man… we are," Nick mumbled._

"_Whatever!" _

"_We are!" Miley said staring at Frankie directly in the eyes._

"_No way!" Frankie jumped up and down with joy. "My brother's going out with Hannah Montana!" _

"_Everybody laughed as Nick blushed and rolled his eyes._

"_Listen, mate, you'd better keep quiet," he said. _

"_Okay," Frankie shrugged._

"_I mean it, Frankie. Pinky swear?" Nick held out his little right-hand finger._

_Frankie sighed. "Pinky swear," he agreed and held out his finger to join with his brothers. Everyone knew that he would stay quiet. Frankie Jonas was true to his pinky swears!_

Miley smiled as she remembered. His brother dating Hannah Montana. She missed those days. Almost as much as she missed just seeing Nick smile at her, wink cheekily, tell her he loved her.

Her song wasn't for anyone. 7 things. 7 things she hated about Nick Jonas and 7 that she loved. She sighed as she took out her phone. She opened her photos and put in her password - Niley. A picture of Nick and her came up. She loved that picture. He was wearing the same top that he was now, cycling towards them.

Wait! Cycling towards them!

Miley jumped onto her bike and was ready to pedal.

"Miley! Where are you going?" Noah moaned. "I want Frankie to come with us!"

"Then, let's go! Come on Frankie, get onto your bike!"

"I can't. I have to wait for my brother. He's coming to get a smoothie with me as well."

"Let's go together!" Noah suggested as Miley shot her a glare. Noah gulped. She was going to be in BIG trouble when they got home. Miley didn't want to have to talk to Nick. He'd hurt her. But hey, they didn't have to talk, did they?

"Frankie!" Nick's voice made Miley's heart skip a beat. "I told you to wait didn't I!"

"Hey Nick!" Noah jumped up and gave him a hug. "We're all going for smoothies together!"

Nick paused. He didn't know what to say. Him, Frankie, Noah and _Miley? Together? _He wasn't sure about this, so he looked over at Miley. She was fiddling with her phone, which was what she always did when she felt awkward. He grinned as he nodded at the two 3rd graders.

"Cool," he said. "Let's go!"

Miley wasn't sure if she should be happy or annoyed. Annoyed cause he was _her_ _ex! _Shouldn't he have at least asked her if she was okay with them being together. Didn't he think about the paparazzi rumours that would start. She could just imagine tomorrow's news:

_Has Niley - turned Nelena - turned to Niley once again?_

Or should she be happy, because this was the day that she had dreamt about for months. Being with Nick again. Just being near him. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at her. They both turned away, blushing.

"Let's go!" Noah said as she and Frankie began riding their bikes really fast.

"Hey! Be careful!" Nick and Miley both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and half-grinned. They couldn't help it.

"Hey," Nick nodded at her.

"Hi," she replied wondering what to say back as they began riding towards the direction the others had. "Nice weather," she managed to mumble. Stupid, stupid, stupid! The weather! Was that all she could think off? They used to have all these brilliant conversation about – well – everything! What was wrong with her?

"Yeah," Nick replied, also stuck on what to talk about. As he opened his mouth to ask her if she was going to be in the charity concert next month, a few members of the paparazzi flew towards them and started snapping away!

"Oh, darn!" Miley moaned as she started to go faster on her bike, Nick still really close to her.

"Miley! Miley! Are you and Nick together again?" a man shouted at her.

"Will you give me an exclusive, Nick?" another shouted.

"Is it time for Niley again?" someone else yelled.

"How's Selena taking the news?"

Miley sucked in her breath as she looked at Nick's face. He kept staring directly ahead, but Miley could see in his eyes that he was troubled by that question. Miley didn't even know if him and Selena were dating. She wasn't really close to neither of them anymore.

They kept riding on in silence as the paparazzi took millions of pictures of them from all different angles and shouted all sorts of questions at them. As soon as they got to the smoothie shop, they walked in in silence.

"Miley! I need some money!" Noah called as Miley took off her helmet. Thank goodness that the paparazzi didn't ever follow her into shops. That would be a complete nightmare!

She started to walk over to Noah and Frankie by the counter, but Nick got there first and hadn't they shop assistant a few notes.

"We'll have whatever they've already ordered, plus a strawberry smoothie." He turned around and looked at Miley. She was just so beautiful! Her hair was dried naturally and with that helmet off it looked amazing. "Do you want a mix?" he asked. He knew that that was what she would order. She always ordered that.

"Yeah, thanks," she grinned as she walked over to a booth in the far corner, so that no paparazzi could see them. Noah and Frankie jumped into the two seats opposite. They were going on about the latest episode of The Suite Life On Deck, one of Noah's favourite shows.

Nick walked over towards them and out the tray of drinks onto the table. There was only one seat left. The one next to Miley. He sat down and stared hard at his drink.

"So," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "You?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged.

"How's your health?" Miley asked. Every single day of her life, she would wonder if Nick had taken his medication. She knew he was a smart and responsible boy, but she cared for him so much!

"It's good," he sighed. "Yours?"

"It's alright," she grinned to herself. Was he worried about her too?

"So, are you gonna be at the charity concert next month?" he asked. He really, really wanted her to be there. Maybe they could be friends again. They were neighbours, after all, and were talking again. Boy, had he missed her!

"Yeah. It'll be a laugh," she nodded. "I loved your song Burning Up, by the way. In the video, when you jumped through all of those laser beams was awesome!"

"Thanks," he mumbled. Noah and Frankie were too busy in their own conversation to be listening to theirs. He might as well say it to her. After all, he'd dreamt about saying it to her.

"I loved 7 things," he blurted out. "It was such an amazing song!"

Miley blushed a deep red as she took a sip of her drink. They hadn't looked at each other since they'd sat down, but now, she could feel Nick looking at her. She looked up at him straight in they eyes. She needed him to know that she truly meant what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry if it hurt you in anyway," she said.

"I'm not sorry about that. It did hurt – but it needed to," Nick replied. "And the only reason that it hurt was because of the fact that you said that I'd hurt you. So, I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. I'm sorry for hurting you, Miley."

Miley gasped. She hadn't heard him say her name to her in ages. And he was sorry.

"It doesn't matter," she replied turning back to her drink. "Those days are gone."

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. He turned to look out of the window, where tons of people were trying to get pictures of them. "They've been giving you a really hard time lately, huh!"

"Yeah," Miley nodded, looking out of the window. "First my pictures, then Vanity fair, Justin Gaston _and _my youtube videos."

"Oh yeah. The one where you and Mandy do a Demi and Selena parody," he grinned cheekily. "That was actually my favourite video of all times on youtube. I watched it 24/7."

Miley looked up at him and smiled. Actually smiled at him for the first time in ages. This time it was Nick's turn to have his heart skip a beat. He hadn't realised how much he had missed that smile until that very moment. It was perfect in every way. Miley's smile. Smiley Miley. She used to be his Smiley Miley. And now, months after he had hurt her, she was smiling again. He smiled back and saw her blush.

"Umm, Miley," he started and then stopped.

"She stared at him and waited for him to go on. It didn't look like he was going to so she tried to get him to say anything.

"Yeah, Nick," she said.

"Wow!" Nick thought. "I haven't heard her say my name in – well – ages. And it sounded awesome!"

"Umm – Nick!" Miley said again. "You said that out loud!" She laughed as he turned red.

"Oops," he muttered. "Anyways, Miley –"

Suddenly, his phone started blaring out the chorus to 7 things! Shoot! That was his ringtone…awkward!

He fumbled around in his pockets until he found his phone. He looked at the caller id and sighed. Great timing.

"Hello," he said.

"Dude – where are you?" the person on the other end shouted. We've been waiting for ages! You promised that you wouldn't be late!"

"Sorry – I got caught up," Nick mumbled.

"With what?"

"Stuff," Nick sighed looking at Miley. She was staring at him intently.

"Well, are you gonna get here soon or what?"

"I'm…" He looked at Frankie and Noah happily playing I-Spy and then back at Miley. Miley Cyrus. After months he was this close to her, and now he had to go. Only God knew when they were going to talk like this again!

"I'm on my way," he finished and hung up. "Sorry, Frankie, but we're going to have to leave now."

"What!" Frankie yelled. "Why? The four of us haven't spend this much time together in ages! I wanna stay!"

Nick sighed and looked at Miley apologetically. Hearing his little brother actually say that was embarrassing. He knew that – but Frankie did have a point of pointing out the obvious.

"Aaw! Please Nick!" Noah pleaded.

He looked at Miley. She was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He looked directly into her eyes. He could read her eyes as easily as he could read a book. They wanted him to stay.

He sighed.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Only 5 minutes."

"Thank you!" Frankie grinned. "But where do you even need to go?"

Nick gulped. "Um, me and some friends were going to go and catch a movie."

"Which one?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Who are you going with?"

"God, Frankie! You ask a lot of questions!"

Frankie just shrugged and waited for an answer.

"Me and Selena."

Silence followed after he had said that. Miley's heart started pounding harder than it usually did. So he was going out with Selena Gomez. Oh well… why did she care? They were over weren't they?

"Well, you'd better get a move on!" she said faking a smile. "Mandy's coming over anyways, so I've got to get home."

"Miley!" Noah sighed.

"What!" Miley snapped. "Let's go!"

Noah could hear the hurt in her voice. "We – should – um – do this again soon," he mumbled so that only Miley heard.

Her heart skipped a beat. Was this for real? He still wanted to spend time with her? Guess he really didn't care about the paparazzi and rumours.

She looked up at him and nodded. When they got onto their bikes, they rode back to their houses without saying anything to one another.

Later on that day, Nick was sitting next to Selena in a comedy film at the cinema. But he didn't feel like laughing at any of the jokes. He didn't even want to be there. He wanted to be back in the smoothie shop, next to Miley. But he was so confused!

When she had nodded to him as they left, he had been left speechless. He didn't know why, but he hadn't been able to find out what she was really feeling.

He hadn't been able to read her eyes.


	2. Unexpected Calls

"Hey, dude – will you please cut it out – I'm on the phone

"Hey, dude – will you please cut it out – I'm on the phone!" Kevin said to Nick, who replied with an apologetic smile. He stopped throwing his ball against the wall.

"Can I call you back?" Kevin said to the person on the phone. "Cool – I love you too!" he blushed. Nick wanted to laugh, but at the same time sadness suddenly lurched inside of him… he remembered when Kevin and Joe used to laugh at _him_ saying that to Miley…

"What's up?" Kevin asked coming to sit beside Nick.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"You know what I mean…" Kevin frowned. "You've been acting strange from the time you got back from getting smoothies with Frankie. But then you went to the movies with Selena, but you were weird after that as well, but-"

"Dude! I get it!" Nick snapped.

"Sorry!" Kevin said back. "I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with my little bro!"

"Sorry," Nick sighed and lay down across his bed. "It's just – never mind."

"If you don't tell me – I'll ask Frankie if anything happened when you went for a smoothie…" Kevin said.

"No – please don't" Nick said. "I said that it doesn't matter."

"Okay then," Kevin shrugged. "FRANKIE! Where are you?"

"Here!" Frankie smiled at the door. "What's up?"

"What happened when you went out with Nick yesterday?"

"Kevin." Nick said. Kevin turned around to face him. "I hate you."

"Well," Frankie began. "I was riding down the road and I saw Noah and Miley, so me and Noah thought that it would be cool if the four of us went for smoothies together – like old times! And then –"

"Don't worry, Frankie. I get the picture," Kevin smiled at him. "Thanks!"

"See you later!"

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To Noah's house. We're going to ask Miley if we can go for ice cream. Do you wanna come?"

Nick paused and thought for a moment. Should he go? No, he'd stay at home… he felt like he was close to writing a new song – the recent feelings he'd been going through were so inspiring!

"That's okay," he shrugged. "Have fun."

"I will," Frankie said as he ran down the hallway. Nick and Kevin laughed as he went.

"Do you wanna talk about yesterday?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet," Nick half-grinned. "Maybe later." And with that, he grabbed his new notebook and a pen and ran out of the house into the back yard and jumped onto the hammock, his guitar in his lap.

"Wait a minute – let me get this straight – you and Nick – as in Nick Jonas – went to get a smoothie – TOGETHER!" Mandy exclaimed shocked as she jumped onto Miley's bed.

"Yep," Miley nodded pulling her duvet over herself.

"And…" Mandy grinned.

"And what?" Miley grinned back.

"Oh come on, Miles! You know what!"

"Well – we weren't alone and it wasn't planned AT ALL!"

"Who else was there?"

"Noah and Frankie."

"Oh." Mandy frowned. "Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean like a got a buzz in my stomach when ever he looked at me and when he smiled my tummy turned upside down and when he said my name my heart skipped a beat – then yeah – something did happen."

Mandy laughed at her best friend. Miley was such a sweetie – nobody was that sweet about their ex.

"So, I guess that recent rumour about you and Mr. Gaston isn't true then…" Mandy grinned cheekily. Miley shot her a dirty look.

"Shut up!" she yelled, hitting Mandy with a pillow as she laughed and laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mandy smiled when Miley stopped. "It's just – well – the truth is that I really loved Niley. I thought that it was THE cutest couple EVER! You two beat Zanessa!"

Miley smiled as she turned around and opened the draw on her bedside table. She pulled out a photo album that had a key to open it. She opened it and laid it between her and Mandy. The first page had that ever so famous picture of Nick kissing her on the cheek. But this wasn't just a copy – it was the original that Joe and Mandy had taken when Nick had finally gotten the courage to kiss her in front of his brother. Miley looked at her smile and grinned, she remembered that day so well.

Mandy's phone suddenly rang and chorus to 'See You Again' filled the room. She leaned over and picked it up.

"I don't know who it is," she said showing Miley that there was a number instead of a name on caller id.

"Let's see then," Miley grinned as she put the call onto loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Mandy said.

"Hey. How are you?" a familiar voice filled the room.

"Kevin?" Mandy gasped.

"Yup!" he laughed. "You guys know me to well."

"Well, your voice is very easy to recognize." Mandy said. She mouthed the words say 'say something' to Miley. Miley's eyes grew wide and she shook her head fiercely. What the hell was she supposed to say to Nick's older brother?

"So, what's up?" Mandy said as cheerfully as she could.

"Oh – nothing," Kevin replied. "I just wanted to know how you guys were."

"I'm good," Mandy replied. "You?"

"I'm okay," Kevin replied. "Hey, Miley!" he said after a pause.

"Hi," Miley mumbled. "What's up?"

"Not much. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kevin said. "Are you going to be in that concert next month?"

"Yeah, I hope so," Miley said, starting to feel a little more comfortable.

"Great! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed. Nobody knew what to say. Miley and Mandy were still wondering why on Earth Kevin had decided to call them, whilst Kevin couldn't tell Miley the real reason he had called.

"I guess I'll take to you guys later," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Miley said. "Take care!"

"You too. Bye Mandy!"

"See you soon! And – thanks for calling," Mandy blurted out.

"That's okay," Kevin smiled to himself. "Bye."

And with that, he hung up.

"Oh My Gosh!" Mandy shouted bouncing up and down on the bed. "What was THAT about!"

"I don't know!" Miley laughed. "But it felt like – it was normal!"

"I know!" Mandy said laughing and collapsing onto the bed next to Miley.

"Oh, by the way," Miley said. "Will you dance with me at the Make-A-Wish Charity concert next month. On the 8th."

Mandy took out her BlackBerry and went to her calendar. "Yes! I'm free!"

"Great!" said Miley giving her a high five.

"Who else'll be there?"

"Hilary Duff!" Miley shrieked as Mandy laughed at her.

"Who else?"

"Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, the Jonas Brothers and some other people too." Miley grinned.

"The Jo Bros!" Mandy grinned cheekily.

"Yes, the Jo Bros!" Miley smiled. "And to be honest – I can't wait!"

They pulled the covers around them tighter and looked up at the ceiling. It was one am, Miley's favourite time of day.

"Do you still love him?" Mandy whispered. She had never actually asked Miley this, as she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I never stopped," Miley whispered back with a smile on her face. "After all, as I always sing – you make me love you!"

"Oh!" Mandy suddenly said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Ryan Seacrest is phoning in tomorrow morning at 7am! For a live interview."

"Goodnight Mandy," Miley said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Schmilers!"

"Wake up! Miley – it's 6:55!"

"Go back to bed Mandy!"

"No – Ryan's got me on hold. And if you don't get up, I'll tell the whole world how you snore by putting the phone close you," Mandy whispered into Miley's ear.

Miley shot up.

"I do NOT snore!" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I know!" Mandy laughed as Ryan's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Hey Mandy! How are you?"

"I'm good! You?"

"Fine, thanks! I was just talking to Ellen about your latest YouTube video. Honestly – it was so funny that I was peeing my pants!"

"Eeew, Ryan! Too much info!" Miley laughed into the phone.

"Miley? Is that you?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you too," Miley replied sarcastically.

"We had another sleepover," Mandy said into the phone.

"How comes whenever I call – your sleeping over at Miley's?"

"Cause we're inseparable!" they both replied at the same time giving each other a high five.

"Miley, can I ask you a question?" Ryan said.

"Yup!"

"Yesterday, I heard a little – you know – buzz around town."

"Which was…"

"That you and Nick Jonas are getting really close again…"

"Oh My God. One smoothie and the rumours have started! That beats last time when I sat in a car with Cody Linley!" Miley rolled her eyes at Mandy who trying to hold back her laughter.

"So you guys were together?"

"Maybe."

"Miley!"

"What! Talk to Mandy – I've got to go pee," Miley said jumping off of the bed and running into the bathroom. Once she was in there she looked into the mirror. Her bright blue eyes stared back at her and her wavy brown hair was all around her shoulders.

"Miley – your phone's ringing!" Mandy yelled at her banging on the bathroom door. Miley took her phone into her hand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" a voice mumbled back. Miley's heart skipped a beat. You have got to be kidding me, she thought.

"Not much," she whispered. Mandy was on the phone to Ryan Seacrest live right now – she couldn't risk him knowing who was on the phone.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was just listening to you on the radio, so I thought that I'd call."

"Cool. You don't mind me calling do you?" he asked.

"No! I mean – no – why would I?"

"I dunno…" he said. "Oh shoot."

"What?"

"Don't worry – but I've got to go. I'll see you in a few hours, okay," Nick said as he hung up.

Miley pressed the red button and looked at her phone. What the hell was that about? And what did he mean – he'd see her in a few hours? She had shooting to got to – but right now – she was going back to bed! She was so confused!

She walked into her room and lay down on her bed. Mandy was off the phone.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Nick," Miley replied casually.

"What!"

"I'm going to sleep," Miley said as a smile crept onto her face. These last days had been confusing – but she was loving them!


	3. Guest Stars

Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I have updated in so long! I just had so much to do - but hopefully now I'll be able to give much more time to this story!

Enjoy!

Peace!

xoxo

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Miley smiled as she walked into the room where they were about to start their script read. Emily and Mitchel were also with her and they all walked over to their usual seats. Billy Ray and Jason were already seated, as were the rest of the cast and director. They were going to shoot another episode of Season 3 of Hannah Montana and were mega excited!

"Hi, guys! How are you? Victoria, their director asked.

"Good!" the three of them replied together.

"That's great because I have some news for you! We have a _very _special guest star in today's episode!"

"Who?" Miley asked as a knot started to form in her stomach... Nick??? Is that what he had meant by saying that he'd see her later on today? On set?

"I'm back!" a voice suddenly said entering the room. They all turned around to see Cody standing there with a huge smile on his face!

"Oh my Gosh! Cody!" Miley and Emily shrieked running over to give him a huge hug. The others said hi as well, and soon after, they were all seated around the table once more.

"And, of, course, we have another guest star!" Vicky grinned as Selena walked into the room.

"Selena!"

"Oh my Gosh, hi!"

"Hey!"

They all ran over to her and greeted her just as they had greeted Cody.

"It's so great to be back!" Selena sighed as she sat down next to Miley at the table.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Miley smiled as they started the reading. She really liked Selena, they were awesome friends – but that wasn't how the rest of the world saw them… they were seen as two girls fighting to be Disney's Teen Queen and Mrs. Nick Jonas. Mrs. Nick Jonas. Miley remembered when she used to scribble that all over her notebooks and diary. Did Selena do that now? Were they dating?

"And – CUT!" Vicky yelled as they finished the final scene. "Well done, guys! You all did a great job. I'll see you all soon!"

"You're in a bit of a rush, aren't you?!" Mandy laughed from the audience. She had been watching the shooting and had noticed that Vicky had been quite fidgety in the last ten minutes.

"Yup," Vicky said running towards the door. "I _really _need a pee – NOW!"

She ran out and everyone left inside laughed. She was such an awesome director – and so fun to be around. They all loved her to bits!

"Hey, Mandy!" Miley called. "Let's go." They walked out of the studio and into Miley's dressing room.

"Did you have fun?" Miley smiled.

"Yes! You were totally awesome!"

"Thank you!" Miley blushed.

"You're welcome! Hey, Selena!"

Miley turned around and saw Selena walking up the corridor towards them.

"What's up!" Selena grinned.

"Not much," Miley smiled back. "Are you busy?"

"Not right now, why?"

"Do you wanna come and hang out with us in my dressing room? We always stay there for about an hour after shooting sometimes and today's one of those days, but Cody's run off to Dancing With The Stars, Mitchel's got a hot date and Emily's sister wants her to go shopping with her – so it's just us," Miley said. "Even Jason's busy!"

"That sounds cool. Let me just go and get my bag and I'll see you there," Selena said as she walked into her dressing room. Miley and Mandy carried on for a bit until they got to their destination.

"Oh – I know! Let's shoot an episode of the Miley and Mandy show with Selena as a guest star!" Mandy exclaimed

"Yeah!" Miley gasped. "Let's start shooting now – so when she comes in, it'll be her actual entry to the show!"

They quickly got out Miley's laptop and started shooting.

"YO!" Miley said.

"YO YO – yeah I said it twice, got a problem with that?" Mandy joined in.

"How are y'all?" Miley laughed.

"Good!" Mandy smiled. "Guess what?!?!"

"We've got a very special guest today! Our really good friend…"

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in!" they yelled and Selena walked in.

"SELENA!!!" Miley and Mandy both yelled to the camera!

10 minutes later, the three of them were piled into Miley's dressing room watching a rerun of Friends on her television.

"Aaaw – I love Joey!" Selena said.

"Yeah – me to!" Miley and Mandy said at the same time. This set the girls off on another giggle fest.

"_This feels weird,"_ thought Miley. _"I'm sitting in my dressing room with my best friend, and the girl that I am supposed to be hating according to the press and who also happens be rumoured to be dating my ex!"_

"What are you thinking about?" Mandy suddenly asked her.

"Nothing," Miley sighed "Hey – Selena – are you…"

Suddenly, Selena's phone started ringing and the Jonas Brothers song 'Burning Up' filled the room.

"One sec," Selena said as she answered her phone. "Hey!"

"Hi. How are you?" the person on the other side said. The voice was muffled and Mandy had no idea who it could be, so she continued flicking through her magazine. Miley, however, could recognise that voice any time, any where. Her heart skipped a beat as her cheeks flushed red. She looked down so that neither Mandy nor Selena would see.

"I'm fine – you?" Selena replied as she got up and walked over to the window.

Miley couldn't hear anything anymore, but she didn't want to. She waited for Selena to finish and then she walked over and sat on the couch with them again.

"Who was it?" Mandy asked.

"Umm… Nick Jonas," Selena replied with a shrug. She might as well tell Miley and Mandy the truth… though Miley might get really hurt…

"Cool," Mandy replied and went back to her magazine. She didn't want to touch on that subject too much… though she was itching to know if they were really dating.

"Selena – are you guys dating?" Miley suddenly blurt out. As soon as she said it, Mandy gasped and looked at her best friend in shock. Wow! Miley was brave – and didn't need to hide the fact. Everybody knew that if Miley wanted to know something – she would find out, and after all, the easiest way to find out was by asking.

Selena blushed a bright red and her cheeks started burning up. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't as if this was Ashley Tisdale or Jennifer Stone, who she could tell with no problems, because they hadn't dated him! What was she supposed to say?

"Well," she started. She stopped and Miley and Mandy both just looked at her waiting.

"Yes," she mumbled quietly whilst looking down. She looked up and saw Miley starting at her. She didn't look as if she was too upset. Instead, she just nodded and said "Cool," but Selena was sure that she had seen a bit of sadness and jealousy in her eyes…

"Well, I've got to go and meet my friend at my house," Miley said as she got up and picked up her stuff. "You guys can stay and chill out here if you want."

"Oh, I can't," Miley shrugged. "I've got to go and pack for my trip with The Beach Girlz. We're off to Flroida tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I'd better go too," Selena said getting up embarrassed. Was Miley leaving because of her dating Nick? "I'm meeting some people to go to the cinema?"

"Who?" Miley asked. "Nick?"

"Yeah," Selena said blushing and looking down again. "Bye," she said and left the room.

"Miley, are you okay?" Mandy asked going over to give her best friend a hug.

"Yeah," Miley whispered. "Can you just, please, drive me home?"

Half an hour later Miley entered her house with Mandy behind her.

"Mom! I'm home!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran into her en-suite bathroom.

"What happened to her?" Tish asked Mandy.

"She found out that Nick and Selena are officially dating," Mandy replied embarrassed.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror and burst into tears. What was it about her that had made Nick leave her? What did Selena have that she didn't? She just wished and prayed that Nick was still hers and that she could hold him close and tell him that she loved him. But even more, she wanted to hear that he still loved her….

"Miley… are you alright?" Mandy asked from outside.

Miley opened the door and said "Yeah," but her mascara was running down her face and she had red, puffy eyes.

"Aaaw, babes!" Mandy said in a soothing voice as she grabbed Miley and hugged her tight. "It's gonna be fine!"

"Umm… can I come in?" a voice suddenly said knocking on her bedroom door. The person on the other side was trying to open the door, but Mandy had locked it behind her when she had come in.

"Shit!" Miley whispered running to her mirror in the bathroom. "Mandy!"

"Don't worry!" Mandy whispered back. "You sort yourself out. I'll get you some jeans and a top. Stay in the bathroom – and then we'll go out to Target."

"But what about…"

"I'll think of something! Now go!"

The knocking on the door had gotten louder.

"Miley! I know you're in there!"

"One minute!" Mandy called as Miley locked herself in the bathroom. She walked over to unlock the door.

"Hey!" Mandy smiled.

"Hi!" he smiled back. "Finally! Where's Miles?"

"She's having a shower. I'm just going to go and get her some clothes. Wanna come?"

"Not really," he laughed. "I'll wait for you here," he said walking over to sit at Miley's desk.

"Okay!" Mandy said as she ran into Miley's walk-in closet! Honestly, this was THE biggest and MOST AMAZING closet ever! She grabbed some clothes and ran back to the bedroom.

"Miley!" she said tapping on the door. Miley stuck her hand out of the door and Mandy passed her the clothes.

"Is he there?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Mandy whispered back.

Inside the bathroom, Miley was pulling on her new outfit. For goodness, sake! She had to see him! Why was she hiding like this! She was OVER Nicolas Jonas for crying out loud! She was just going to go out and do what she wanted.

She opened the door and walked out.

"Hello beautiful!" he said and ran over to Miley to scoop her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately and twirled her around and around. He finally let go of her and put her back down.

"Hey," Miley said gulping. What was wrong with her!?! Just because he said Hello Beautiful and that happened to be the name of one of Nick's songs – it didn't mean that she had to remember him and feel bad again!

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much," Miley replied. "How've you been?"

"Oh you know – I've just missed you so much when I was back in Nashville. I can't live without you!" he whispered grinning.

Miley grinned back. Here was a guy who loved her so much that he could die for her and there she was moaning and crying over a guy who she had _thought _loved her, but her was now with one of her old friends!

She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his hand. She led him down the stairs where Mandy had already gone so that she could leave them alone.

"Mom! Can I go to Target?" she asked.

"Of course not!" her mother replied.

"Thanks…wait…what? Why not?"

"Because we have to go to your rehearsal for the charity concert! Just give me five minutes and we'll leave."

"Mandy – are you going to dance for her?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Mandy smiled. "It'll be fun," though deep down she knew that Miley was just going to be even more sad when she saw everybody – including Nelena – there. She sighed.

"Hey, Mandy, come here for a sec," Miley said letting go of Justin's hand and walking to a far corner near the pool with Mandy.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mandy whispered.

"Yeah. I thought about it, and I think that Justin loves me more than Nick ever did. So, instead of crying over him, I'm gonna make Justin happy and be his dream girl!"

"But will you be happy?" Mandy whispered back.

Miley sighed. She looked into her best friend's eyes. She couldn't lie to Mandy!

"I don't know," she sighed.

* * *

R&R!!!


	4. Jealousy and Regrets

"…Right, so, I'll see my first performers ready for the rehearsals soon– so in half an hour I'll see you again!" the director of the Make A Wish Charity Concert, Kelly, exclaimed pointing at Miley. Everybody laughed and Miley blushed as they said the name of her song. Everybody got up and started walking over to where they had been told that their dressing rooms were. The celebrities were going to be sharing as it was a charity concert, just like in an episode of Hannah Montana.

Miley walked into hers and saw that it had been painted a beautiful shade of purple and that it had basic furniture, two dressing tables, two closets, two sofas and a coffee table and other necessities.

"Hey, Schmanders, am I sharing a dressing room with you?" Miley asked as Mandy walked past her in the corridor.

"Nope, me and all the other dancers are sharing a big one," Mandy smiled.

"Then who am I sharing with?" Miley asked.

"Hey, Miley!" Demi said as she walked into the dressing room smiling at Miley.

"Hi Demi!" Miley smiled back. "What's up?"

"Not much," Demi shrugged still smiling. "I just learnt that I have the coolest person ever to share my dressing-room with!"

"That's cool. Who?"

"You!" Demi laughed.

"Really! That's awesome!" Miley said running over to give Demi a hug. "We are going to have SO much fun!"

"Of course we are!" Demi said. "But – you don't mind if I invite Selena over for a while do you? She's not performing, but she'll be here with us everyday."

"Sure, that's fine," Miley lied. She wasn't feeling that warm to Selena since she had found out the truth, but what did she care? "I wanna go and check out what this place is like. Do you wanna come?"

"Umm… I think that I'll wait for later."

"Are you going to see it with Selena?" Miley asked hurt.

"Yeah," Demi shrugged looking down embarrassed.

"Okay," Miley said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Ouch. It hurt to not have your 'room mate' want to do stuff with you. And she really liked Demi. Oh well. Life went on.

Miley walked up the corridors and saw which stars were staying in which room. The first door that she went up to was the on next to hers.

"Knock knock"

The door opened and a beautiful blonde face smiled at her.

"Taylor!" Miley squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Miley!"

"Who are you sharing with?"

"Me!" Jordan Pruitt said smiling as she came out onto the hallway.

"Hey!" Miley smiled.

They had quick chat and then Miley left to check out who else was there and sharing rooms with whom:

Miley and Demi

Taylor and Jordan

Ashley and Vanessa

Aly and AJ plus Hilary

The Cheetah Girls

Corbin and Jesse

The Dancers

Miley came up to the last door and knocked. She waited for a few moments and then the door opened.

"Oh!" she said with her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Miley?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey!" she said. "I guess that this is the Jonas dressing room."

"Yeah – it is," Kevin said smiling. "You wanna come in?"

"Umm... I've got to go and get ready to rehearse. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miley walked away silently groaning at herself. Trust her to go to a Jonas dressing room. And how awkward was that conversation! Uugh!

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"OMG! Schmilers - that is THE most hilarious thing that I've ever heard in a long time!" Mandy laughed as they sat in the empty audience watching Hilary Duff rehearse her performance. There was a week to go until the actually concert, but everybody was so great that they were already perfect to perform!

"I know!" Miley laughed as she remembered Noah pranking her Dad yesterday. She was so thankful to God that she had gotten it on film!

"Hey look. There come the 5 musketeers. Honestly, they're never apart" Mandy groaned as she looked over Miley's shoulder. Miley turned around to see Demi, Kevin and Joe walking down to the seats laughing at something that Nick and Selena who were behind them had just done. Miley sighed as she saw them all sit down without even glancing at her.

"Who cares?" she shrugged. "They can all move in together if they want – but I'm over it."

"Hello gorgeous!" Justin suddenly said coming to them from behind and picking Miley up and spinning her around and around. Miley squealed with delight and when he put her down she turned around to hug him tightly around his waist.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you too," she said. "We've barely seen each other – for – like – 5 days! And we were in the same town!"

"I know! But all that's about to change! I've finished my shoot for that magazine – so from now on I'm going to be right here with you for the rest of your time here."

"That's awesome!" Miley said looking at him. He suddenly bent his head down and planted a movie star kiss onto her lips. Everybody around them – the Cheetah Girls, Hilary, Jesse, Corbin, Ashley, Vanessa, Aly, AJ, Taylor, Jordan, the dancers and even Mandy started screaming "WOOOOOO!" at the top of their lungs and cheering. Justin let Miley go and she started blushing a bright crimson red as she hugged him tightly and hid her face in his shoulders.

"WAY TO GO JUSTIN!" Jesse suddenly shouted from near the stage and Justin started laughing. When everybody had calmed down, Miley let go of Justin and walked over to sit next to Mandy again.

"Hey, Schmanders, how do you think that I should do my nails for the concert?" Miley asked. Before Mandy could reply, Justin groaned and both girls looked up at him.

"I came her to spend some time with you guys and you're gonna talk about nails!" he sighed. "I'm going to see Jesse and Corbin. Bye." Miley and Mandy laughed as he walked down the stairs towards the stage.

"I LOVE YOU MILEY!" he called when he got there and everybody started cheering again.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! NOW STOP EMBARRASING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ON PURPOSE!" Miley laughed as she blushed and hid herself behind Mandy. Everybody laughed as Justin walked over to Jesse and started talking about last night's game.

"He is so embarrassing!" Miley smiled.

"Yeah – well – not everything was cheering him on," Mandy shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Nick was actually turned a fiery red colour and looked like he wanted to commit murder!"

"No!" Miley gasped as she looked over to where Nick was sitting. It was true! He was still sitting there with his fist clenched up tightly as Selena was looking the other way and talking to Demi and his brothers. He was staring at Justin with the dirtiest expression on his face.

"Yep!" Mandy said. "I reckon he's still got something for you."

"Oh," Miley said.

"Is that it?" Mandy laughed. "All you're gonna say is 'Oh!'"

"Yeah," Miley said. She looked back at Nick and then at Justin, and then back at Nick. She sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ooooh ho!" Miley ended her song 7 Things and smiled at Kelly.

"Well done!" Kelly cheered. "Miss Miley steals the show – AGAIN!"

They were at the final rehearsal before the actual concert was and everybody had started to get ready. Miley was at her final rehearsal and then she had to run off and get ready. She was going to be the final performer and the 'Star Of The Show' as Kelly liked to call her in private, which just embarrassed Miley and made her blush.

"Go and get ready!" Miley's Mom said from the side of the stage.

"Okay!" Miley said and ran backstage. On her way to her dressing room, she bumped into Hilary and they had a quick conversation on how Hilary was nervous to be opening the show.

"GOOD LUCK!" Miley called as she turned the corner to her dressing room. She opened the door and walked inside to see Demi sitting on the sofa with Joe – and Selena and Nick sitting on the sofa opposite!

"Oh" Miley exclaimed as she saw them all sitting there comfortably with some cokes on the table in front of them.

"Hey, Miley!" Demi smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miley said. "Just about to get ready," she said pointing to her closet.

"I should probably leave," Joe said getting up. "Bye".

He walked out with Nick just following him in silence. Selena and Demi both just looked at the door closing behind them whilst Miley opened her closet with tears in her eyes, but she couldn't let Demi and Selena see them. She couldn't let them see how hurt she had just been by neither Joe nor Nick saying anything to her. She grabbed her clothes and shut the mini changing room door and started to change; hot and silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and walked back into the dressing room. She walked over to sit at the table and started straightening her hair.

"So, when are you performing?"

"After the Cheetah Girls, but before the Jonas Bothers," Demi said as she perfected her lip gloss. "You?"

"I'm last," Miley said. "After the Jonas Brothers."

"Cool," Selena suddenly said. "Listen, Demi, I'd better go. I promised to be with someone for a while before the show started."

"Anyone special?" Demi laughed, but Selena just glared at her. Miley was there for crying out loud!

"I'll see you later," Selena said as she started to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming too! Bye Miley! Good luck!"

"You too," Miley smiled and put away her straighter. The door shut and Miley looked at herself in the long mirror on the wall. She was wearing the charities top and a pair of black skinny jeans with sparkly silver pumps. There wasn't a lot of make-up on her face, but she didn't like to wear much anyways. Besides, she looked beautiful without it. Her hair was straightened and any girl on the planet would do anything for her beautiful locks. She got out her camera and took a quick photo of herself.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Woah!"

Miley didn't know what to say. Two weeks ago, she spent a couple of hours with him. Then, she shot an episode of her show with his girlfriend. Now, here he was in her dressing room.

"What happened?" she managed to blurt out as she looked behind her. Nick was staring at something with a longing look in his eyes and his mouth open.

"I'm so sorry for coming in. I thought that you'd left and that it was just Demi and Selena in here, but obviously, they left and it's just you in here," he blushed looking down.

"That's okay," Miley said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Well – I don't _want_ anything – but I desperately _need_ something!"

Miley laughed and her blue eyes sparkled. She suddenly felt really good and as if she hadn't laughed like this for a while. Why did she feel so happy when she was with him? Why did she forgive him for everything when they were together? She just felt so carefree and happy… why?

"Here's a strawberry smoothie," she said passing him a glass.

"Thanks," he said pausing to look at the drink. "Um…"

"Don't worry – there's no added sugar," Miley smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

They paused and looked around the room awkwardly.

"You can sit down if you like," Miley mumbled.

"Thanks," Nick said walking over to sit down on the sofa near her. He looked at her and then finally said something.

"Miles – what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked blushing. Trust Nick to always know what she was feeling.

"Come on! You _know_ that you can't lie to me even if you want to!"

"It's nothing," she said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nick sighed_. Here goes,_ he thought. _She's about to ask if I'm dating Selena._

"Why did you say 'Whoa!' when you walked in?" she asked.

"Oh," Nick sighed with relief. "No reason."

"Really?" Miley looked at him with her eyebrows raised and her blue eyes sparkling.

"No," he smiled.

"Then?"

"It was because…" Nick started.

"Because…"

"Because you look so beautiful!"

Miley gasped so loud that the sound filled the room. Nick closed his eyes. Was she gonna start yelling and tell him to be loyal to Selena or that didn't he know that she was dating Justin or something else like that? He slowly opened his eyes and saw that a tear was slowly running down her right cheek.

"Hey! Miles – what did I say?" he got up worried and pulled her down to sit next to him. They both felt butterflies in their stomach as their bodies touched and their hearts skipped a beat.

"Nothing," Miley whispered wiping a tear away. "It's just that – oh – never mind!"

"What is it?" he asked cupping her face into his hands and making her face him and make direct eye contact.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you, too, Miley," he sighed. He let go of her and suddenly walked towards the door. Miley felt as if she was about to start crying again, because she thought that he was about to walk out and leave her again. But he didn't. He turned back around and walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you," he whispered and grabbed hold of her hands tightly. "I've missed you from the moment that I said those…those….those terrible things and I've always regretted them. And I'll regret them for the rest of my life." He paused and just looked at her beautiful face and breathed in her beautiful scent.

"And there's one more things that I'll always regret. Well, that's if I don't do it," he continued.

"What?" Miley whispered.

"This."


	5. Darn You!

Nick slowly bent forward and placed his lips onto Miley's. And left them there for only around 2 seconds, but to Miley and Nick, it felt like an eternity. When he stopped and moved back again, Miley just stared at him. They didn't say anything, because they didn't know what to say.

"Nick – I can't believe you just did that!" Miley suddenly exclaimed letting go of his hands and quickly standing up. "Don't you already have a girlfriend – Selena?"

Nick suddenly realised what he had done. He had kissed Selena, his girlfriend (as Miley had just pointed out), but he hadn't ever felt like that whilst kissing her. The magic had just never been there with her – and he hadn't realised that until that very moment.

"I'm so sorry, Miley," he said, getting up. "But why don't you understand?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted. "I understand perfectly clearly. I am dating Justin. You are dating Selena. I love him and you love her. We are over – yet you just kissed me!"

"Oh, really!" Nick suddenly raised his voice to match Miley's. "Then how do you explain what just happened?"

"What just happened was that you kissed me!" Miley yelled.

"Well – DUH!" Nick shouted. "But what I mean is how can you explain the feeling that me and you both know that we felt as we kissed? Huh?"

Miley was just silent. She took two steps forwards toward Nick and just turned around and fell onto the sofa. Tears started pouring down her cheeks and fast.

"Miley – I said that I'm sorry," Nick started sitting down next to her. "But I am NOT sorry for just having kissed you. I am sorry for ever letting you go. I am sorry – but I love you."

Miley looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you know what," she whispered.

"What?"

"I have never cried this much in my whole life. Since that day two years ago – I have cried whenever I saw you. Whenever you were near. Whenever you dissed me to anybody. Especially your darling Selena!"

"What! I have never dissed you! And you should know about the press making up all of these rumours about what we say or do! I mean – come on – you're their number one target!"

He looked into her sparkling blue eyes and waited for a reply.

"Damn you!" Miley suddenly shouted and raised her arms. Nick was ready to flinch away – as he was sure that Miley was about to hit him. But she didn't. Instead, she raised her arms and hugged him like she had never hugged him before. She used all of the strength in her body so that she could hold him close to her. He hugged her back, as a single tear started to slide down his left cheek. Miley was crying as she began to speak.

"Damn you, Nick for hurting me. Damn you for loving me. And damn you for making _me_ love _you_!"

Nick just laughed as he held onto her. He never wanted to let go of her, but he had to. He pushed her away and held her face so that she was facing him.

"Miley – you are truly an amazing person," he whispered.

"Back atcha!" she laughed. He joined in and held her close again. They were just sat there hugging for what seemed like hours.

"Miley! Are you in there?"

"Shit!" Miley suddenly hissed letting go of Nick. "Justin!"

"Just tell him that you don't need him," Nick mumbled, still holding her hands.

"What the heck are you talking about? We can't be doing this! We'll hurt Justin and Selena. And it's just not fair to them!" she whispered furiously letting go of his hands.

Nick stared at her.

"Well – what do you want me to do then?" he asked making direct eye contact.

"I think that you should leave," Miley whispered.

"Fine," Nick sighed. "If you do want to be with Justin and pretend for the rest of your life – then you can. I just want you to be happy. And if you're happy pretending then…"

"I didn't say that!" Miley hissed at him. "Just leave for now. Let me think about it!"

"Okay," he grinned. Miley's heart skipped a beat. He had just grinned that special grin that made her love him even more each time that he did. After all, he had always told her that that was a special smile just for her.

He leant forwards. Miley started breathing faster than usual, but she didn't know why. He'd kissed her before – so why was she suddenly so worried about it? But he didn't kiss her. He wiped away the tears that were still on her face and ran his fingers under her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered and leant forward again, but just to kiss her on the cheek. She shook her head.

He sighed and looked at the door, where Justin was still banging. It was as if another pair of hands had joined him there and were knocking with him.

"Demi! Are you there?"

Nick and Miley looked at each other, their eyes wide. How were they going to get Nick out without Justin _or_ Selena noticing?

"Just follow my lead," Miley mumbled as she walked towards the drawer on her right. She took out two keys and passed one to Nick.

"When I leave, I'll lock the door and say that no-one's in here. I won't let them see inside. Then – when you're sure that the coast is clear – you can unlock the door from the inside and leave," Miley whispered into his ear. He nodded at her and touched her face softly. Miley walked backwards to the door and unlocked it. Before she left, she looked at him and half-grinned. He grinned back and Miley left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miley!" Justin sighed. "Finally!"

He grabbed Miley and hugged her tight. Miley felt slightly sick inside, after what had just happened. How could she do this to Justin? He was such an awesome guy! Why was she hurting him? Even if she didn't mean it. Was she cheating on him? No! She couldn't be. Right?

"Is Demi in there?" Selena asked reaching towards the door handle.

"Nope!" Miley suddenly exclaimed and beat Selena in grabbing the door handle. "It's empty," she continued as she locked it.

"Oh," Selena looked confused. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe she's on stage," Justin suggested as he held Miley around her waist.

"'Kay," Selena shrugged as she walked away, leaving Miley and Justin alone in the corridor.

"Well, beautiful. The press are here, the shows started and you look stunning. But, I'm afraid that you can't be seen too close to me. Unless you want the press or the audience to see," Justin grinned at her.

"I'm sure that the press will love it if they see us together," she mumbled. She was still so confused and worried. What would he think if he knew what she'd just been doing?

Justin just laughed and leant towards her ready to kiss her, but Miley pushed him back. He looked at her confused.

"My lip gloss will be too sticky," she shrugged innocently. He nodded, but you could tell that he still wasn't too happy.

"I should go," Miley said and ran towards Mandy's dressing room. She opened the door and looked around.

"Schmanders!" she yelled.

"What's up, Schmilers?" Mandy smiled as she came out from behind a few of her other dancing friends.

Miley pulled her to the side of the room and filled her in on what had just happened. Mandy's eyes just got bigger and bigger as Miley went on wit the story.

"So what are you going to do?" Mandy asked, trying to take in what she had just been told.

"I don't know," Miley moaned. "Justin's just so sweet and perfect, yet Nick's perfect for _me_!"

"Come on guys, we're almost on," Katie, one of the other dancers called from across the room.

"Listen, Schmiley, whatever you decide, I'm sure that you'll make the right choice. And remember, I'll be beside you whatever happens, cause you're my best friend and I love you," Mandy smiled.

"I love you too, Schmanders!" Miley hugged Mandy tight and then they both started to walk towards the stage.

"Thank you!" They heard Nick yelling to the crowd and then running backstage with his brothers. As he passed Miley, he didn't stop, but secretly gave her a small smile so that no one else would notice. Her stomach tightened and never before had she felt so worried about going on stage and performing '7 Things'.


	6. MileyTime!

**Okay everyone! I know that you must hate me! I haven't uploaded in ages - but it was because I had absolutely no ideas for them! And I know there's not too much in this chapter - but action will be coming soon! And in the story - it's been 3 months since the last chapter! I hope that you like it! Please review! And if you have any suggestions or ideas - they are always welcome!**

* * *

Miley opened her eyes and slowly sighed. Her dream had been just like the others that she had been having recently. Her, Nick, Justin, break-ups, and all the other stuff that a normal girl goes through when confused. She sighed. She loved Justin - but lately she was beginning to feel that this love wasn't anything like the love that she had shared with Nick - powerful, emotional, crazy but so strong! When she had been apart from Nick, Miley didn't feel like doing anything - she just wanted to be with him - in his arms being held tight But whenever she was apart from Justin - she felt relieved to have some Miley time to just chill out and think.

Her bedroom door suddenly burst open. She shot up and saw Noah standing there, yawning in her PJ's, her hair all over the place.

"Justin's here," she announced. "And it's only 7 am! Miley - you're supposed to be on holiday - you know sleep until late like a normal person for a while! Why is he always here so early?"

"Sshhh!" Miley giggled as she pulled herself out of bed. The whole Cyrus family was beginning to get annoyed at Justin's early wake-up calls. They all just wanted to sleep a little later than usual - after all they had all been on tour with Miley for the past 2 and a half months.

"It's rude! He knows that everyone's tired! Even Mammie doesn't wake us up this early!" Noah moaned and stormed back towards her room.

Miley sighed and walked over to her en-suite. She locked the door behind her and sighed, looking into her mirror.

"Time to get ready for some more Miley and Justin time - as usual," she muttered to herself.

That evening, Justin had decided to sleep over and was walking over to the guest bedroom.

"Brandi!' Miley exclaimed! "You're back!"

She ran over to give her older sister a hug. She'd been in Nashville recently and Miley had missed her more than ever. Especially with all her Justin time.

"Yup!" Brandi smiled. "And guess who else is back!"

Miley looked over her sister's shoulder and saw her older brother, Trace, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He's been on tour in Europe for the past 3 months and Miley had missed him as well!

"Aahhhhh!" she screamed running over to him and giving him a big hug. "Trace!"

"What's up little Miss. Montana?" he laughed and Miley looked at his arm.

"Another tattoo!" she laughed.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah!"

Brandi and Trace went to sort their stuff out into their rooms and Miley headed towards the stairs. She had a feeling that her Mom was going to cook up something nice - the whole family hadn't been under the same roof in ages!

The door to the left of her opened and an arm pulled her in. The person began kissing her, smelling of strong aftershave.

"Justin!" she said. "Stop!"

"Why?" he grinned. "You don't like it?"

Miley ignored that question and just looked at him. "Why are you dressed like your about to go out?"

"We both are. I booked us a table at a restaurant and we have to leave asap!" he said looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry - but did I even know about these plans?" Miley asked.

"Nope. Surprise!" he smiled and kissed her. "Now go and get ready quick!"

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Brandi and Trace just got back. I wanna spend some time with them. You know - family time." she quickly added knowing that Justin would want to tag along. "We haven't been under the same roof together since like Christmas! And that was only for like 4 days!"

"Don't you want to spend some time with me?" Justin asked. Miley felt terrible. He was trying to make her feel guilty about this.

"Justin - I've spent so much time with you recently! I wanna be with my brothers and sisters for a while! I barely see them - whereas I'm with you 24/7."

"Fine," Justin snapped, grabbing his bags. "Call me when and if you have time for me." And with that he left to go home.

"What happened?" Brandi asked coming out of her room opposite.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago," Miley smiled at her. She told her of how frustrated she'd been getting recently and about what had happened at the charity concert Nick. Brandi's eyes just widened and so did her smile.

"Yeah!" she high-fived Miley.

"About what?" Miley asked curiously.

"Niley can get back together!" she squealed. Miley rolled her eyes. Her sister thought the world of Nick and was devastated when they broke up.

"Brandi - me and Justin haven't broken up and Nick's still with Selena," she said.

"No he's not!" Brandi said. "I saw Kevin this morning at the airport. He was flying off to meet his girlfriend, Danielle, somewhere. His brother's were going to meet him there in a couple of days. I asked him how he was, how the family was, Demi, Selena and he said that Nick and Selena had broken up - but it was 100% mutual and they were still friends. Apparently - they were both about to dump each other! Selena was so upset - but she was beginning to get feelings for someone else. When she told Nick, he'd just started smiled and said that it was the same with him. Kevin said that he didn't know who Selena liked, but he knew who Nick had feelings for!"

"Who?"

"He didn't tell me. He just gave me a hug and walked off."

"Why the heck did Kevin Jonas tell you all of this in an airport?"

"Come on, Milez! You know that his whole family trusts everyone in our family! We practically lived together for ages! He knows that I can keep a secret from people that don't need to be told.

Miley smiled. "I'm glad that no one's feelings were hurt. It's a good thing it was mutual - because I really do like Selena!"

"I know - I know! I'm your sister - you don't ned to explain yourself to me!" Brandi smiled. "And Miley - can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"I don't really - " Brandi stopped and hesitated. "Never mind."

"Aw! Come on, Brandi! You can tell me!"

"Don't worry. It's not important." Brandi smiled as she sniffed in the air. "Come on - I can smell Mom's lasganea! And it smells GOOD!"

They laughed as they ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Miley felt so good, leaving all thoughts of Justin behind.

* * *

**So - what do you think? Just press that little green button and leave a couple of words for me please!!!**

**XOXO  
**


	7. First Loves

Miley walked through those big brown doors that led to an enormous ball room filled with decorated tables, disco balls and loud music pumping through the walls. All eyes turned to stare as the teen Queen entered, wearing an elegant purple knee length dress that hugged her in just the right places perfectly. Her wavy brown hair was styled to the side and her golden heels tapped their way across the ballroom into the arms of her best friend. The only person who had been there for her for the past couple of months. Through one of the ugliest break-ups in history for a guy ever - and him trying to get her to feel guilty - she's helped Miley through it. Through one of her best friends growing further and further apart from her and another moving on to doing other things with other people - this person has stayed there with her. Actually - this person hadn't been there at the start.. but she'd be there til the end.. and they were both sure of that!

'I've missed you Miley!'

'Oh - I've missed you too, Demi!' Miley smiled as she pulled away. Demi was dressed in a royal blue short dress that had straps and was absolutely stunning with her new even darker hair.

After then day her brother and sister had come back a while ago, Miley had decided she'd has enough of Justin's constant calls, texts and emails and decided to end things with him for once and for all. Thank God!

'You look gorgeous, girl!' Demi laughed, looking Miley up and down.

'Not as much as you, hun!' Miley giggled as she linked arms with her bestie. 'Where do we sit?'

'Well - there are names at every seat - so let's go find Miss. Demi Lovato and Miss. Miley Ray Cyrus!'

They began walking around the ballroom saying hi to many familiar faces and friends on the way. They ended up right at the front and both girls began to see a pattern in the seating at Disney's First Party For The Stars. It was a night that all the Disney executives had put together to say thanks to their 'kids' for doing such an awesome job. Obviously, they'd put the least famous people closer to the back, whilst the A listers sat right at the front near the stage.

'Here we are!' Demi exclaimed as she saw her and Miley's name plates right next to each other on a table. They approached the table and Miley was just about to sit down when...

'Hello beautiful,' a voice whispered not directly into her ear, but close enough so that only she could hear it. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down before sitting down right next to him at a seat named 'Mr. Nick Jonas'.

"Nick!' Miley smiled. 'You're looking good!'

'Thanks,' he smiled. 'I would compliment you, but no words could do you any justice.'

Miley blushed as Demi sat down beside her laughing loudly at a joke Joe had just told her. They hadn't heard anything.. and Miley was happy about that. She loved Nick, and he knew that 'Mustin' was over, and she knew that 'Nelena' was over - so why didn't her just say something to her!

'Woah! Is that Anjelina Jolie or her even more beautiful sister?' Joe laughed as he sat down next to Demi, looking at Miley.

'Shut up, Joe,' Miley laughed. 'You're looking pretty hot too!'

'Well, baby, you should see the six pack under this shirt... now that's what you'd call hot!' Joe joked and Miley laughed, winking at him. Nick wished that could have been him joking around with Miley like that. Why was it that as soon as Demi and Miley had become BFFs, the entire Jonas and Cyrus family had gone the same to how they'd been 2 years ago, but Miley and Nick still had that awkward gap between them.

'Hello, my darlings!' Selena smiled as she walked upto the table, wearing a long yellow dress that was sleeveless. 'Don't you all look stunning!'

'Selena!' they all exclaimed and got up to hug her. Even Nick. Kevin had told Brandi the truth. Nelena's break-up was mutual and they were like brother and sister now. Besides, Selena had Taylor Lautner now, who made her so happy!

'Oh my gosh!' Miley gasped as she grabbed Nick's left hand with her right and Demi's right with her left. 'This is my TUNE!'

Everyone around the table laughed as Miley ran off with Nick and Demi pulled behind her so that she could dance to TheBeachGirl5's first single (which happened to be a huge hit). Selena, Joe and Kevin followed laughing. Soon enough, Miley was laughing holding Nick's hands and completely letting loose, laughing. Her hair was going crazy around her face, but somehow it made her look even more beautiful than before.

The song came to an end and Miley sighed. She was tired. After all, she had been the craziest person on that dance floor.

'I need to go and get a drink of water,' she said into Nick's left ear. 'Wait here for me. I still wanna dance'.

She went back to their table and sat down scrolling through some new texts as she gulped down some water. Nick watched her, admiring her beauty.

'You do know that she's waiting, don't you?' Selena asked him.

'Waiting for what?'

Selena sighed. Boys. 'Come on, Nick! She's waiting for you to make a move!'

'Huh?'

'And there's me thinking you're the one person who understands everything about Miley!' Selena sighed. 'She wants you to make the first move. She did it last time!'

'When?'

'June 11th 2006! Does 'I hate you shirt' ring a bell?' Selena smirked. Nick looked at her amused. 'Yeah I read her book!' Selena laughed. 'So what?'

'You're an awesome friend, Sel,' Nick smiled as he turned to Miley, who was talking to Emily Osment happily.

He began to walk towards her. She smiled as she saw him approaching.

'Don't think my dancing's over for the night!' Miley grinned.

'Oh, I didn't even expect it to be,' Nick smiled back. 'But I wanted to ask you something first.'

'Sure...' Miley smiled. Nick looked at Emily, who stood there puzzled. Suddenly, she realized what was going on. 'OH!' she smirked. 'Hey - that's my favourite song!' she winked at Miley as she headed towards the dancefloor where Joe started dancing crazily with her.

'What did you want to ask me?' Miley asked.

'Miley... I know that we're been through a lot in these past years and it's been a rollercoaster ride! But - the truth is - I still love you with everything in me. I don't know why - but we've just never spoken about that kiss and that intense talk at the charity event a few months ago... but I wasn't done with it. I love you, Miley Ray Cyrs. My Smiley Miley.' Nick paused, tears in his eye. There. He'd said it.

'I love you too, Nicholas Jerry Jonas,' Miley burst into tears. 'More than anything or anyone.'

And with that she jumped into his arms and the two shared a passionate kiss. The room was completely filled with music and shouting, but for that moment, it seemed like it was just the two of them standing somewhere peaceful and serene like Miley's hometown, Franklin, Tennessee. Maybe that was because where she had always been happiest, but that had changed now. She was happiest wherever she was with Nick. The love of her life. The one.

'GO NILEY!' Demi shouted. The whole room was filled with cheers and wolf-whistles as Miley and Nick broke apart. The rested their forehead on each other's and smiled softly at each other.

'How about we leave this party and go back to mine?' Miley suggested.

'Perfect!' Nick smiled as he picked Miley up bridal style and led her towards the door. They waved at their friends and family on their way out.

'Nick! What about all the paparazzi waiting outside?' Miley asked, her eyes wide.

'I wanna show the world that Miley's all mine. No rumours to it!' Nick smiled. 'If that's okay with you, though?'

'Of course it is!' Miley smiled, glowing inside.

They left the building where everyone was awing at them.

'They are honestly the cutest couple in history!' Demi exclaimed.

'You got that right!' Selena grinned as she gave Demi a hug.

'GROUP HUG!' Joe yelled as he launched himself onto the girls. Suddenly, the hall was filled with the Disney family (minus Nick and Miley) hugging and laughing, while Miley and Nick sat down in Nick's car, smiling happily at each other.

Love.

We always believe that out first love is our last....

And that our last love is our first!!!

XXXXX


End file.
